The Human Vampire
by kyeferenzo
Summary: A life about a 18 year old guy named Jack Bloodfelt. He is known as the Prince of Bloodfelts. His family is know by the great cause of the Human Vampire war. But Jack is against the idea to hurt humans. Will he manage to fullfill his dreams? Read to find out!


div class="messageCozy-2JPAPA message-1PNnaP" style="margin: 0px 0px 0.2em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: Whitney, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; background-color: #36393f;" aria-disabled="false"  
div class="contentCozy-3XX413 content-3dzVd8" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 80px; padding: 0px 10px 0px 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px;"  
div class="containerCozy-336-Cz container-206Blv" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; user-select: text;"  
div class="markup-2BOw-j" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.9375rem; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; line-height: 1.3; white-space: pre-wrap; overflow-wrap: break-word; user-select: text; color: #dcddde;"When Jack had awaken from his weird dream he had looked at his palms sweaty and shaky a bit but soon calmed down and looked around his room. His room was covered with books everywhere on shelfs that were always kept in nice alphabetized ordered and were in good condition. After he soon woke up and stood up from his bed and fixed it, soon walking to the bathroom that he had connected to his room, and brushed his teeth and fixed up his messy black and purple hair. After he gad cleaned up fully he slipped on his favorite long sleeve shirt that he got on his 18th birthday, and put on his jeans and walked out his room. As soon as he walked down his rugged staircase he was greeted by the presence of the five family members, his younger twin sisters Alyssa and Delphia, his younger brother Ryan and his Mother and Father.../div  
/div  
div class="containerCozy-B4noqO container-1e22Ot" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px 4px 0px 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; display: flex; -webkit-box-align: start; align-items: flex-start; -webkit-box-orient: vertical; -webkit-box-direction: normal; flex-direction: column;" /div  
/div  
/div  
div class="messageCozy-2JPAPA message-1PNnaP" style="margin: 0px 0px 0.2em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: Whitney, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; background-color: #36393f;" aria-disabled="false"  
div class="contentCozy-3XX413 content-3dzVd8" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 80px; padding: 0px 10px 0px 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px;"  
div class="containerCozy-336-Cz container-206Blv" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; user-select: text;"  
div class="buttonContainer-KtQ8wc" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; display: inline-flex; float: right; user-select: none;"  
div class="buttonContainer-37UsAw" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; display: flex; -webkit-box-align: center; align-items: center;"  
div class="reactionBtn-2na4rd" style="margin: 0px 4px 0px 6px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; visibility: hidden; width: 1rem; height: 1rem; background-image: url(' '); background-size: 100%; background-repeat: no-repeat; opacity: 0.4; cursor: pointer; transition: opacity 0.2s ease 0s;" tabindex="0" role="button" aria-label="Add Reaction" /div  
div class="button-3Jq0g9" style="margin: 0px 4px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; visibility: hidden; opacity: 0.4; cursor: pointer; width: 1rem; height: 1rem; background-image: url(' '); background-size: 100%; background-repeat: no-repeat; background-position: 50% center;" tabindex="0" role="button" aria-label="More Options" /div  
/div  
/div  
div class="markup-2BOw-j" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.9375rem; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; line-height: 1.3; white-space: pre-wrap; overflow-wrap: break-word; user-select: text; color: #dcddde;"His mother had stood up and walked over to the still tired young adult and hugged him "Good morning sleepy head!" She giggled and went into the kitchen fridge and handed a red liquid packet "Here you go, I just bought more pig blood so there's gonna be plenty for you" She said smiling and Jack smiled back "Thank you mom, I will pay you back for whatever you paid for the blood" He said as he poked a hole in the top of the bag with a straw and started to drink the blood. His younger brother Ryan had went to the kitchen sink to wash his hands and looked over at Jack and questioned him.../div  
/div  
div class="containerCozy-B4noqO container-1e22Ot" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px 4px 0px 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; display: flex; -webkit-box-align: start; align-items: flex-start; -webkit-box-orient: vertical; -webkit-box-direction: normal; flex-direction: column;" /div  
/div  
/div  
div class="messageCozy-2JPAPA message-1PNnaP" style="margin: 0px 0px 0.2em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: Whitney, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; background-color: #36393f;" aria-disabled="false"  
div class="contentCozy-3XX413 content-3dzVd8" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 80px; padding: 0px 10px 0px 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px;"  
div class="containerCozy-336-Cz container-206Blv" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; user-select: text;"  
div class="buttonContainer-KtQ8wc" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; display: inline-flex; float: right; user-select: none;"  
div class="buttonContainer-37UsAw" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; display: flex; -webkit-box-align: center; align-items: center;"  
div class="reactionBtn-2na4rd" style="margin: 0px 4px 0px 6px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; visibility: hidden; width: 1rem; height: 1rem; background-image: url(' '); background-size: 100%; background-repeat: no-repeat; opacity: 0.4; cursor: pointer; transition: opacity 0.2s ease 0s;" tabindex="0" role="button" aria-label="Add Reaction" /div  
div class="button-3Jq0g9" style="margin: 0px 4px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; visibility: hidden; opacity: 0.4; cursor: pointer; width: 1rem; height: 1rem; background-image: url(' '); background-size: 100%; background-repeat: no-repeat; background-position: 50% center;" tabindex="0" role="button" aria-label="More Options" /div  
/div  
/div  
div class="markup-2BOw-j" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.9375rem; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; line-height: 1.3; white-space: pre-wrap; overflow-wrap: break-word; user-select: text; color: #dcddde;""why do you drink piggy blood?" he said as he dried his hands on a towel, Jack had smiled a bit and looked over to him "Well because-" He was cut off by a sudden table smack by his father and spoke up loudly "Ryan don't listen to your em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"idiot/em of a brother who span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: bold; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px;"thinks/span humans and vampires can co-exist" he said in a fit of rage, He stood up and walked to Jack and looked down on Jack. "Humans are em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: bold; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px;"Prey/span/em! To be span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: bold; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px;"Hunted/span not to have a good time with!" He said loudly as he smack the pig blood Jack was drinking out of his hand./div  
/div  
div class="containerCozy-B4noqO container-1e22Ot" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px 4px 0px 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; display: flex; -webkit-box-align: start; align-items: flex-start; -webkit-box-orient: vertical; -webkit-box-direction: normal; flex-direction: column;" /div  
/div  
/div  
div class="messageCozy-2JPAPA message-1PNnaP" style="margin: 0px 0px 0.2em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: Whitney, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; background-color: #36393f;" aria-disabled="false"  
div class="contentCozy-3XX413 content-3dzVd8" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 80px; padding: 0px 10px 0px 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px;"  
div class="containerCozy-336-Cz container-206Blv" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; user-select: text;"  
div class="buttonContainer-KtQ8wc" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; display: inline-flex; float: right; user-select: none;"  
div class="buttonContainer-37UsAw" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; display: flex; -webkit-box-align: center; align-items: center;"  
div class="reactionBtn-2na4rd" style="margin: 0px 4px 0px 6px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; visibility: hidden; width: 1rem; height: 1rem; background-image: url(' '); background-size: 100%; background-repeat: no-repeat; opacity: 0.4; cursor: pointer; transition: opacity 0.2s ease 0s;" tabindex="0" role="button" aria-label="Add Reaction" /div  
div class="button-3Jq0g9" style="margin: 0px 4px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; visibility: hidden; opacity: 0.4; cursor: pointer; width: 1rem; height: 1rem; background-image: url(' '); background-size: 100%; background-repeat: no-repeat; background-position: 50% center;" tabindex="0" role="button" aria-label="More Options" /div  
/div  
/div  
div class="markup-2BOw-j" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.9375rem; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; line-height: 1.3; white-space: pre-wrap; overflow-wrap: break-word; user-select: text; color: #dcddde;"Jack had finally snapped and raised his voice to stand up for himself "If I recall humans and vampires used to exist until a certain 'em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: bold; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px;"Royality/span/em' which is span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: bold; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px;"US/span decided to not have it anymore-" he had felt a fist right on his jaw and Jack and fallen to his knees looking up with shock in his eyes feeling like a hammer had hit him, after the blow he had felt his vision get blurry and heard his father "If you think humans and vampires should live together then enjoy your time, You are no longer apart of this family until you accept that we can't live in peace with humans." He had felt himself sinking a bit and tried to stand up but felt a swift kick to his chest and fell into the portal and heard his mother call out to him and had muttered under his breath before passing out "Bastard..."/div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
